


Mystery Dungeon: Save the World

by BlackMegas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMegas/pseuds/BlackMegas
Summary: Jonah awakes one day to find himself in an unfamiliar world, where there are no humans, only Beast folk and Beast-kin. When Rumi, a young Beast-kin with dreams of forming her own Mercenary Guild, discovers Jonah’s secret mission, the two are thrust into the middle of a prophecy depicting the End of the World.





	Mystery Dungeon: Save the World

* * *

**“I have chosen you.” An elderly female voice rang through the void.** **Welcome!.” She greeted the new soul.**

“Where the fuck am I”. A male voice questioned the voice he doesn’t recognize.

**“This the portal that leads the world of Mesa!”. She greets her hero.**

**You have been chosen for it. Isn’t that wonderful!” She counties ignoring the boy question.**

“Bitch, are you ignoring my question? He asked, getting angry with the female voice. I asked no demand you to tell me where the da fuck am I?”. He demanded.

**“Before I can let you through, I have several questions for you”. The female again ignoring his questions but is starting to get annoyed.**

“Mother fucker, listen to me now. He stated. I’m not answering shit! Jack shit! Understand. NOW, WHERE AM I? On that note WHERE MY HANDSOME BOD.”. He shouted, pissed, and not ready for this grandma games.

**“I want you to answer them sincerely. If don’t, you won’t be a man when you wake again”. She told in a sweet tone that means shut up and obey or face the consequences.**

“Threaten my manhood? He asked, still quite pissed but getting the general idea of where is he sorta. He recognizes that female tone whenever he and his brothers don’t listen to their female relatives. Fine grandma, you win. I will play grandma’s questionnaire.” The male voice giving up on asking grandma any more questions.

**Are you ready, brat? She getting irritated at this boy.**

(sigh) “Yes, basic bitch, I’m ready! By the way, baby, I’m Jonah.” He told ‘Grandma’

**I would ask if I cared. Ok... Let the interview begin! She snarked back. Ready to get rid of this brat.**

“Cold old hag,” Jonah replied to insult with a teenage uncaring smartassness.

A bright light shines.

“Whoa, momma that thing is brighter than the sun!.” Jonah said even though he doesn’t have any eyes.

**“A delinquent is hassling someone on a busy city street! What will you do?” The goddess question Jonah.**

“Punch him in the face and then take his wallet,” Jonah replied. Is it normal to rob a criminal?

**You’re going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it’s scary, you decide to test the jump with a doll... The bungee cord snaps! Will you still try to make a jump, anyway?**

“Fuck Yes! I live like it’s my last. Wait? Can I play music here? Play My Last by Chris Brown.”

The music plays.

“Nice!.” Janah imaging nodding his head to the song.

**Can you sincerely thank someone when you feel grateful?**

“Yes..... When I feel like it. Sometimes.” He replied unsurely.

**Do you think you are cool? Be honest.**

“Stupid question gets a sarcastic smart-ass answer.” Jonah deadpanned to the goddess “I FUCKING AWWWSOME.” Jonah shouted.

**Are you often late for school or meetings? The goddess fed up with her chosen brat of a hero.**

“Yeah, that’s a habit that Momma is trying to break out of me. With violence!”. His voice shaken with fear, remembering Momma’s punishments.

**“You are told the secret of life by a mysterious stranger. How would you respond?”.**

“Meh”. He doesn’t think too much of those things.

**“Do you like to fight?”**

“Yes. Yes. and Yes.” He answered with esteem.

**“If your the only person who could do it would save a person’s life?”**

“Yes”. The voice said in a serious tone, catching Gaea off guard since he got all he was doing was being an asshole.

**"Congratulations Brat you’re an**

**Infamous". She told her chosen impudent hero.**

**“These people are short-tempered, impulsive, merciless, bold, cocky attitude, with a joking and kind nature. A person like would be a War Bear. An Earth/Combat type beast.” Gaea finished her inquiry with a ‘smile’**

“Wait, I know that smil.... (screens).

Jonah’s soul dropped to the planet at great speeds.

* * *

**Beach Woods**

A young fourteen-year-old girl is walking in the woods. Tracking for the idiots that manage to escape from justice. She continues her tracking toward where our hero now is.


End file.
